The Untold Tales of the Night
by simply sparkel
Summary: Bella Swan has a gift of being able to see peoples past and no eveything about them with just one touch until she moves to forks and meets the cullens
1. Chapter 1

The untold Tales of The night

Prologue

Have you ever wondered what happens at the silence of night do you ever get the feeling there's another world out there. Lurking in the shadows ready to pounce or the feeling you're being followed are the old folk tales and legends true or they just story's we read in books and our imaginations going wild being pumped full of adrenalin - or is it. Why do we always feel safer in the light of day then the shadows of night?

The night is a mysteries place some say the night is just scary because we can't see what's ahead of us just like people believe that vampires and witches and other creatures of the night aren't real but how did they come to be in our stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

You no they say the eyes are the window to people's souls, and that you can always read a person by their eyes. But what if you could see much more than that.

What if you could no everything about a person with just one touch. See every high light of that person's life with just a second's contact.

Pretty cool, huh?

No

You see for some reason I've developed this gift or received when I was thirteen.

It first came to me when my mum made me go to the shop to get something she forgot for tea.

As I was paying the checkout operator my hand touched hers and I was taken into this kind of like vision or trance where I seen most of the things she had done though out her life. From her first day at school to when she got married two weeks ago. It didn't stop until my hand broke contact with hers.

I started Hyperventilating, a lady started to come towards me, I didn't know what was happening what to do, So I panicked and ran out of there.

And you could say I've never been myself since.

Groaning I rolled onto my side and propped myself up on my elbow to look at the red digits glaring at me it was 6 0'clock I groaned and laid back on my side, today was my first day at Forks High School

I wasn't nervous, but I wasn't exactly looking forward to it ether. The only good thing about this town is the lack of people. Which is probably the only good thing in this town, it might actually make me feel like I fit in somewhere.

I've always been well... you could say a loner, or the way my mum puts it a ''people person. ''

Back home in Phoenix, Which was where I used to live with my mother and my stepfather, Phil.

I never really had any friends, well I did until I got my "gift'' I actually had a lot of friends, but I was never close to them whenever they went out or hung out somewhere I would never want to go with them, and if I ever did that was because my mum made me, but I was never much fun as I always kept to myself.

As my gift got more "powerful'' as you could put it, I kind of found it hard to deal with, and just wanted to be by myself, to deal with what was happening to me. I drifted further away from my friends and others stayed away maybe they sensed there was something wrong with me.

I never trusted anyone to tell them why I was acting the way I was, not even my own mother.

Renee knew I wasn't like other kids my age. I knew she didn't mind but sometimes I knew she got annoyed. She used to say that I was always twelve months behind everyone else.

When I was younger we would go shopping and we would see all the other kids, begging and screaming at their parents to get them the latest whatever it was.

My mother would look at me say "what's the new thing out now that everyone wants "I would just look at her and shrug my shoulders. Renee would just smile and keep walking.

So I'm kind of glad I'm moving to Forks to be with my father, Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks.

I would miss my loving, over the top mother and her new husband Phil, but she wants to go travel with Phil, so I can't regret the decision to spend some time with my Dad, it will be a good thing I think.

The poor small town of Forks only has a population of 3120 people, which is a good thing it means a lot less people to meet and be around and as Forks is a near constant cover of rain I don't think I will be venturing outside too much.

I used to spend 2 weeks here every summer but it's been years.

"Bella'' Charlie yelled from down stairs.

Yeah? I called back as I tried untangling my legs from the blanks.

Taking a step out my foot caught on the blanket, trying to reach out and grab something so my face wouldn't hit the floor, I grabbed onto my desk chair, but being a desk chair it had wheels.

Next minute I feel my ass hit the floor "hard" and hit my head on the wall.

"Dame it "I Hissed

And that is another thing you can add to the Bella Swan list, I'm probably the clumsiest person in the world. I ether trip over thin air, or drop whatever you give me to hold.

Getting up off the floor I headed over to the door making shore not to fall flat on my ass again, I softly made my way down stairs making sure to get every step.

"You're up what took you so long" Charlie said closing his news paper and putting his coffee cup in the sink.

Aren't you to suppose to be at work? I said walking over to the fridge.

Yea I got someone to cover me, but anyway I've got something to show you. Charlie said leading me out the front door. What would be outside that he would want to show me?

Outside there was a red Truck parked in the driveway. Why does he want me to see this?

Charlie walked over and hit the hood. "You Like it, it's yours ".

"Oh my god Th-that's for me," I practically screamed and stuttered as I ran over to the tuck, running my hand along the door.

"Yea call it a late birthday, welcome back gift" He said happily.

The truck was a little rusted, with a small dint on the side of the door, but I liked its unique.

My mate Billy Drop it off last night. She's a 1950's Chevy. Is it okay?" he asked nervously.

Do I like it, I love it. Thanks dad. I said as I jumped in the front seat.

Good I um better get to work. And um good luck at school. He said as he walked back inside.

After sitting there for a bit, Sighing I decided better get ready for school.

Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
